


Just Hold Still And Don't Move

by QuasiAngel



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-29
Updated: 2003-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasiAngel/pseuds/QuasiAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue is itching to draw and Lance is there to help out... RoLa One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold Still And Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.
> 
> Fic Note: I am a freaking Rogue/Lance junkie! So if you don't like the idea, them maybe you should move along. The timeline for this one is when Rogue was still residing at the Brotherhood house. Rated R for nudies! Published on ff.net 03-29-03!

The Goth aggressively threw herself into the nearest dilapidated chair and sighed.

"What's your problem?"

"Ah hate this town, Lance."

"What is it now, Roguey? 'Hot Topic' don't have your favorite shade of black anymore?" Lance chuckled quietly to himself and he sat up from is lounged position on the couch.

She sighed loudly again, this time looking around the room for the others, "Ah can't find a damn place in this stinkin' town that'll let me sit in on a life drawing session."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Life drawing? As opposed to death drawing? Is that a Goth thing?"

She smiled, half because if his ignorance and half because of his confusion, "Life drawing, as in drawing nude models."

His eyes grew a little, "You wanna stare at some naked person you don't know for God knows how long? Freak!"

"Gimme a break, Lance. It's the best way to draw the human body!"

"Hey, don't let me get in the way of your perverted weekend pastimes," he smirked.

"That's my problem! Half of the wackos in the town think it's perverted. The other half won't let a 15 year old sit in on a session."

He studied her; her shoulders were slumped with her hands lightly draped over her sketchpad. He sighed, "Too bad you can't just get someone to model for you, you know? Like a private session or something."

She looked up at him, a smile slightly tugging at her lips.

Lance noticed this and stood up awkwardly, "Um, I think I have some homework to do or something. I'm outta here."

She watched him bolt up the step and heard his door slam.

-

It had been a few hours since Rogue had last seen Lance. In those few hours, she had been thinking. She wanted a model to draw and Lance would have been perfect. He had the perfect body and might have the self-control to stand for long periods of time without cracking. Plus, he's the only one that would be easy on her about it. The whole "don't let me get in the way of your perverted weekend pastimes" wasn't as harsh as some people her age might say. So after hours of pondering, she decided to ask him. Hell, he's the one that gave her the idea to use him as her subject in the first place.

She made her way up the steps, closer and closer to the loud music. She dreaded what his reaction would be, but decided to take a chance. He'd probably freak out a little and make fun of her a bit. Hopefully he wouldn't tell any of the other Brotherhood.

She sighed, "Here goes nothin'."

Before she got a chance to knock, his door opened quickly, startling them both.

"What the hell, Roguey? You been out here the whole time?"

"Oh, um no. Ah was just gonna-" she paused to gather her thoughts, "Look, Ah want you to model for me."

"Rogue-"

"Ah know, Ah know. It's awkward as hell, but Ah'm only askin' for one session. Just this one time," she gave him the best puppy face she could muster up, "Pwetty pwease."

He sighed, "I really don't like that whole idea, but I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"But-"

"Ah knew there was gonna be a 'but'," she untangled her arms from his neck.

"I'll only do it on three conditions."

"And those would be?"

"One, you make dinner for a week. Two, you don't tell the guys about his. Three, you don't get turned on," he crossed his arms over his chest and plastered a smug look on his face.

"Agreed! Especially on the last part. EW!" she smiled, "Is tonight okay then?"

"Ten o'clock? Your room?"

"Sure. Ah'll see you then," she turned and scurried to her room.

-

It was five minutes until 10 o'clock and he sat on his bed.

"What the fuck was I thinking?" he said aloud.

Standing in front of Rogue for about an hour naked wasn't what he wanted to do on a Saturday night. Plus, he's never modeled before. There was no way he was going to be able to stand for that amount of time without moving. Hell, he couldn't stand still for five minutes!

He didn't mind doing little things like this for "his Roguey". He cared about her more than anyone else in this house and she returned the favor. Or so he figured. She barely talked to Todd, Fred, Pietro or Mystique. With him, it was different. If she needed to talk, or vent, she would go to him. If she needed a favor, she would go to him. And it was the other way around. But most importantly, she understood him like no one ever has. To him, it was like he automatically owed her. Although it would take centuries to understand the enigma that is Rogue, he still did his best to try. To listen. To be there for her. When she smiled, he smiled and that meant the world to him. It also didn't hurt that she was the hottest looking goth he knew.

"But Lance Alvers never breaks a promise."

He stood tall and turned towards his mirror and started to undress. He watched is muscles flex with each movement he made. He didn't think he had the greatest body in the world, but it was a hell of a lot nice than Summers. His build wasn't from lifting weights or working out, but from his daily activities. Something a lot of guys couldn't say.

He sighed after the last piece of clothing fell to the ground, "You better behave!" he demanded, pointing in his lower regions. He grabbed a robe from the bottom of his closet. It had been a gift from one of his foster parents that he never even bothered taking the tags off of. He might as well put it to good use. He threw it on and made his way bravely towards the door.

-

Rogue paced nervously across her room like she had been doing for the past 15 minutes. She had everything ready. The lighting was perfect. The blinds were closed tight. The plush chair that she usually drew in held her sketchbook. Atop of the book were 4 sharpened pencils and 2 types of erasers. She was ready!

"But why am Ah so nervous?"

She stopped her pacing when she heard his door close. Slowly and quietly she tip-toed towards the door and waited for him to knock.

He didn't.

"Dammit, Lance!" she yelled, rubbing the large red mark on her forehead, "You don't knock?"

"It's 10, you knew I was coming. Why should I knock? What the hell were you doing right up against the door like that?"

"It's 10, Ah knew you were comin'," she smirked.

They both laughed a bit and she closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Ah never pictured you in a robe. Ah always pictured you just walking around in boxers all the time."

"That's because I walk around in boxers all the time."

She smirked, "But a robe?"

"Yes, a robe," he paced the room slowly, trying to stall, "So, am I gonna see any of your work before you start?"

She ran over to him, to her drawing chair, "No. When Ah'm done, you can see it."

"Fine, fine," he backed away from her, "So, what do I have to do, anyway? I wanna get this over with."

"Well, you have to stand naked over there and pose for me."

He walked over to where she had pointed, "Here?"

"That'll do fine."

"Um, what kind of poses? Like this?" he did is best muscle man pose and smirked.

"No, Lance. Just stand there and try not to look too bored," she paused, "Or stupid."

"How long will I have to stand like that?"

She sat in her chair and situated her things around her, "Ah was thinkin' of havin' you do a few poses. Is that okay?"

"Whatever," he moved his body in a few different positions until he found one that was most comfortable and less bored looking, "How's that?"

"That's wonderful! One problem."

"What?"

"The robe."

"So quick to get my clothes off," he disrobed and assumed the previous position.

Rogue opened her book to a clean page and picked up a sharpened pencil. She looked up at his naked form and gasped.

"You okay?" he looked up, but held his body still.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine. Ah stabbed myself with my pencil. That's all," she lied. When you look at the human body from an artist's perspective, you have to look at each part as an individual. Once you get a good idea of the parts and curves, you look at the subject as a whole, as a person. That's what scared her.

The back of his lower body faced her and his waste was turned in such a way that she could see up his right arm and a part of his pectoral muscle and half of his face. She started her observation at his forehead. Her focus went down the side of his flawless face to his jaw line and down his neck. She then went back up to the top of his head to his hair. His brown hair ran down the back of his head and down his neck, stopping at his broad shoulder. By that time, she was imagining her gaze was her naked hands doing the studying. Taking in every single inch of his warm body with a gentle touch. She followed those shoulders down his defined and tanned back, stopping at the waist. The girl caught his hand and traveled up his toned arm. Her observation slid back down his back to his hips and around his firm buttocks. She was fixated on that area for a few seconds and she made her way down his muscular legs and finally to his feet.

"You know Roguey? You might be able to draw better if you'd stop drooling on your book."

Her trance was lifted and her attention was on his face again, "You expect me to draw you with my eyes closed?"

"No, but you can close that mouth of your," he shot her a classic smirk.

"How about you shut yours?"

He smiled, "Yes ma'am!"

"Just hold still and don't move."

-

About 20 minutes had past and Lance was about to collapse. His legs were shaking a little and his balance was wobbly. He didn't want to say anything to Rogue because he knew if he broke her concentration, she'd just yell at him again. Plus he'd be standing longer. To his relief, his prayers were answered.

"You can put your robe back on. Ah'm done," she smiled proudly at the book before her.

"Can I see?" he walked barefoot over to her chair and stood behind her, his hands on the back of her plush chair.

The feel of his knuckles barely touching her shoulder blades sent shivers through out her body. She slid forward and turned partially towards him. Mostly to get away from his touch, but also to hand the sketch book over to her model. She watched his face to see a reaction. At first, he was still and motionless.

"Well?"

"What can I say? I'm freaking hot! What a body!" he handed back the book and did more 'muscle-man' poses.

"For real, Lance. What'd you think?"

"Honestly? It's awesome. You have real talent, Roguey," he paused, "And a hot model, too! You know you want me."

"Ah want you alright. Ah want you to do another pose."

"Can you make this one a short one? My legs were falling asleep. I'm not getting' paid, remember?"

"Ah think dinner for a week is payment enough."

"And don't forget, you can't tell the guys. And you can't get hot and bothered," he smirked, "But with the look on your face while you were drawing me, seems like you broke that end of the deal."

"Ah'm gonna ignore that part," she stood up and faced him, "So, what pose would you feel most comfortable doing?"

"You pick. Hell, you're the one drawing me."

She felt the awkwardness lift from her chest while she drew him. They had been somewhat close during her time at the Brotherhood house. But now, after only 20 minutes, she felt totally comfortable with him. It helped turn a new page. In turning the page, she felt comfortable enough to get close to him. And in getting closer to him, she decided to show him the pose she wanted.

She reached out her hand and was about to grab his arm when he flinched. She retreated and he panicked.

He didn't mean to flinch at her touch. It wasn't that he was afraid of her. He just wasn't used to physical contact with her, especially if she initiated it, "Roguey, I-"

"Save it, Lance," she said in a small voice. There was so much room for more, but she didn't need to say it. She'd been saying it her whole life, "Ah'm used to it."

"But I don't want you to be used to it," he closed the distance between them. His front was against her back and he whispered in her ear, "I want to touch you."

She turned her head to try to look at him, but he placed his hand on her jaw, her hair in between them, he forced her to look forward. He placed his hands on each of her shoulders. Her usual mesh green shirt protected them, but every touch was felt nonetheless. His touch went from her shoulders and down her sides and he stopped at her waist. They continued their journey to her stomach, forcing the two closer to each other.

"I want you to touch me," he whispered in her ear.

Her knees were like rubber and her skin tingled, but she still managed to turn around in his arms to face him. She brought her protected hands up to his face, placing her palms on his cheeks and sliding her hands down the side of his face to his jaw. She then brought her hands back up again, but to his hair, and ran her fingers through it. She was now on the back of his neck. She held on to him for a moment or two, taking in the expression on his face, "Ah'm not used to the touchin' thing."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "You're doing a great job. Please," he pulled her a little closer, "Don't stop."

She smiled and her hands continued their journey. Her hands slide over his toned shoulder once, the second time they slipped under his robe. He urged her to continue with a smile and a nod. She did so, traveling farther over his shoulders and slipping his robe off of the top half of his body. The only thing holding it on was a belt tied tight.

His hands started to wander. They were on the small of her back; they were now on her sides. His large hands massaged her, causing her shirt to bunch up between his fingers. He started moving his hands upward, with the shirt still in his possession.

"Lance!" she backed away a bit, "Our skin. It could touch!"

He sighed and let go of his hold on her, "Rogue, I'm sorry. I just- I just wanted to touch you. To show you I'm not scared of you."

"Is that the only reason?"

He smiled and backed up until the backs of his legs were against her bed, "Come here, Roguey."

"Lance, Ah-"

"Please," he held out his hands, "Just trust me."

"But if Ah-"

"Roguey, please."

She kept her mouth shut and made her way over to him. Slowly, unsurely. When she reached him, he sat on her bed and pulled her down to the floor. She was now kneeling in front of him, positioned between his legs and at eye level.

"I have an idea for a pose," he said, taking her hand in his.

"And what would that be?"

"Laying down," he used his free hand to touch her hair.

She swallowed slowly, "Okay, but why am Ah on the floor?"

He smiled and leaned closer to her, "Just hold still," before she had time to protest, he had pulled her closer towards him. His one arm was wrapped around her waist, his other on the back of her neck, "And don't move."

She knew what he was about to do, but he was too fast for her. She felt his lips crash into hers. Hard at first, but then turned passionate, both hungry for each other. They both felt an exhilarated rush not related to her powers. Their mouths and hands were wandering places where friendship would not take them. But as expected, she could feel the pull. She pushed him back on the bed when she felt his consciences slip.

"Lance?" she pulled his limp body securely on her bed, "Why the hell did you do that?"

She sat next to him, gently running her hand through his hair. She was confused and bewildered by what had just happened. She had just kissed her half naked best friend. Now he was laying on her bed unconscious with his memories in her head and his powers at her fingertips.

"What am Ah gonna do with you?" she contemplated it for a few minutes, "Hell, why not."

She left his side, only to sit on the floor across from her bed. Sketch book and pencils in hand.

End.


End file.
